


Weekend

by nohtaeng



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, this sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohtaeng/pseuds/nohtaeng
Summary: Weekends are made for lazing around.





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> a short story and my attempt on writing a fic, so sorry in advance for what you're gonna go through!! hope you enjoy!

Saturday morning.

 

The clock shows 9:35.

 

" _Hyung_ , wake up," a tall figure says, kneeling down, shaking a body under the blanket. "Hey," the tall figure keeps shaking the other. The other finally moves, facing the tall figure. Instead of getting up, the other stretches out his hand and holds the tall figure's arm. "Let's sleep more," the other mumbles. The tall figure sighs, then gets up. The tall figure then pulls the other's hand. "Get up, and help me clean our house." The other whines.

 

Both finally walks out of the bedroom. "It's been so long since the last time we clean up. I'm gonna get the vacuum," the tall figure says. The other walks towards the couch, and goes into sleeping position. The tall figure comes back, and sighs seeing the other lazing around. "Noh Taehyun!" he yells out his name. Taehyun grunts. "What should I help you with? Let me sleep, Taedong. I need some of it. You know I had overtime yesterday," Taehyun says, without moving even a bit. "Well, you're right. Then sleep. I like to to see you lazing around like this while I clean this place anyway," Taedong comments sarcastically.

 

Taedong ends up cleaning the house on his own. The vacuum cleaner's being loud does not even bother Taehyun, who seems to be sleeping. Taedong then wipes the windows, the counters, and the dining table. Then he changes the bedsheets. _While I'm at it, I'll do the laundry too_ , Taedong thought to himself.

 

The clock shows 10:44. Taedong has completed all the chores. He sees that the TV is actually on. "So you've been watching TV without me realizing, huh?" Taedong asks Taehyun, who is still in the same position since earlier. Taehyun doesn't say anything, just gives a thumb up. "I'll forgive you, but next time, clean up with me," Taedong demands, although deep down he knows Taehyun probably won't. Taedong then sits on the remaining space of the coach.

 

"Oh, it's cold noodles," Taedong comments, watching the eating show that's currently on. "Let's get some later," Taedong suggests. He rests his arm on Taehyun's shoulders. He then pats Taehyun's body, similar to how a mother brings their child to sleep. "Hmm, but it's cold out. It'd be weird," Taehyun responds. Taehyun shifts his body and rests his head on Taedong's lap. _Aw, how cute_ , Taedong squeals inside his head. He then ruffles Taehyun's hair. "Stop it, young man!" Taehyun slaps Taedong's hand away. Taedong only giggles in response.

 

They continue watching the TV. "Anyways, you still eat odeng in the summer. What's the difference?" Taedong remarks. "Hot food is delicious in any season," Taehyun says calmly. "Cold noodles is delicious in any season, too, though!" Taedong gives an argument, a subjective one. "It is," Taehyun says flatly. "Then let's go," Taedong says, trying to sound cute. "Ugh, no. When it's warmer, let's. But now, no. It'll feel like we're eating shaved ice," Taehyun stays firm. Taedong pouts.

 

After their little bickering stopped, a rather long silence ensues. Taedong's fingers are going through Taehyun's hair for the past 20 minutes. "Then, let's get kimchi stew. That's a warm food," Taedong offers a new suggestion, "After that, we can watch a movie!" Taedong waits for an answer, but nothing comes. He then checks on Taehyun who's facing the TV. Turns out that he is fast asleep. Taedong sighs, followed by a chuckle. "Well, let's just laze around the house, then," he whispers to himself, while ruffling Taehyun's hair softly. 


End file.
